


Prompt: Dominantly

by Iggy_Lovechild



Series: Hellsing Prompt Project [13]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Lovechild/pseuds/Iggy_Lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alucard is late to meet her, Integra seeks him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Dominantly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drucilla](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Drucilla).



> Disclaimer: Characters still not mine and were created by Kohta Hirano.

**Prompt: Dominantly**

I threw open the heavy door that lead to Alucard's lair. Seething with anger, I stomped down the stairs. I'd been waiting in my office for over an hour. Last night the job had run very late, and I'd retired before I could get Alucard's report on the incident. I'd told Walter to inform him that I expected to speak with him in the morning. While I was aware that he hated being up during the day, I also knew it wasn't unusual for him to rise early anyway. He usually just lounged around, drank wine (sometimes mixed with blood), and looked bored. 

He was not in the main chamber, something that served only to annoy me further. As I explored deeper, I noticed the faint sound of strange music. It was some kind of manic rock and roll, but my brain was having difficulty wrapping around why I would be hearing it. Intellectually, I knew Alucard must surely be listening to the music, but I didn't quite understand why. I found him in one of the basement's smaller chambers, the one dominated by a large bed, and stared at the vision that greeted me: Alucard was stretched lengthwise across the bed, his head and feet dangling, reading a book, and yes, there was that fervent music in the background. The fact that he was shirtless stilled my tongue and heated my cheeks. I swallowed hard and smothered the heavy wave of lust that passed over me. 

Never in the five years he'd been with me had I seen him in any state of undress. His body looked supple, yet still conveyed latent power. I wondered if his skin were as soft and smooth as it looked; I wondered if I dared to find out. Shaking my head as though it would rid me of such thoughts, I cleared my throat, and sought to control my hormones. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demanded. 

"Reading," Alucard drawled. 

Anger strangled my surge of desire and I stalked over to him. I snatched the book away and tossed it aside. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Not as much as you're forgetting your manners," Alucard replied as he looked up at me. His smirk infuriated me and I slapped him hard. 

"How dare you! I've been waiting for you in my office for well over an hour! Explain yourself this instant!"

The vampire blinked and raised up on his elbows languidly. He looked honestly confused and I scowled at him. 

"Didn't Walter tell you last night?" I asked, suddenly very weary as realization dawned. 

Alucard's eyes widened and his lips parted. Were he human, he might have even blushed, but instead he just collapsed back into bed. He was quick to save face as usual. 

"Forgive me. Sometimes my mind isn't as sharp as it should be," Alucard replied with a grin that was more sly than contrite. 

I scoffed softly, not one bit believing him. "Oh really? Because I think you planned this."

He laughed at me and as usual the sound set me off with a riot emotions. Anger being the first but desire followed a close second. Wanting him didn't bother me so much as it ought to, but I hated this lovesick nausea in the pit of my stomach. 

"I assure you, my master, that even I have lapses in memory," Alucard insisted, making good on looking sincere this time. 

With a sigh, I decided to let it go. I looked him over thoughtfully. There had to be some law against being so bloody attractive. Of course I knew Alucard could appear however he wished and I'd long ago suspected he purposely projected himself in a certain manner for my sake. My handsome gentleman. What _rot_. I preferred the wildness of the hunt on him, the reek of bloodshed and power. 

"Shall I dress and meet you upstairs?"

There were layers to his question and once more my eyes were drawn to bare skin. I really did want to touch him and why shouldn't I? Alucard _was_ mine, after all. Strange impulse shivered through me and I removed my gloves. 

"That won't be necessary," I told him. "Don't move."

I didn't think too hard about what I was doing as I joined him on the bed. Straddling his waist, I glowered down at him. This was not for the vampire's sake; this was to slake my own curiosity and frustrated craving. To his credit, Alucard did not seek to touch me even as I ran naked fingertips along his prominent clavicle. I wanted to bite it, sink teeth into his cold flesh and mark up his unblemished skin. As I trailed my hand over his chest, he trembled and sighed. His helpless expression was oddly comforting, just as his cold body enticed me. 

"How does it feel?" I asked him softly. 

"Like fire," Alucard murmured. "Is this my punishment? To be immolated by your hot hand?"

I jerked my hand away and felt blood rush to my face once more. What was I doing? What were _we_ doing? I looked down at him, his hungry eyes, and countenance of pure longing. Did I look the same? Was this agony of desire writ as clearly upon my face? Surely it must be because it burned through me like wildfire. For as much as I wanted to feel ashamed, I couldn't. Alucard had ceased to be a monster to me and was merely what he was. My protector, my confidant, assassin, slave, and occasional mentor. Did we dare tear away the final veil between us? 

I shook my head and got off of him. This was not the time or place. I had responsibilities and I would not be distracted by his body, no matter how good it felt between my thighs and under my hands. He made a frustrated sound as I began to move toward the door. 

"Get dressed," I ordered without looking back at him. "If you're not in my office within fifteen minutes, you'll not enjoy the punishment I devise."

**Finis**


End file.
